


The First High School Party

by artsyspikedhair



Series: And Things Change For Better And For Worse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, lesgle and musichetta are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire, Joly, and Eagle began high school with a party, and ended with a group of new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First High School Party

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot figure out which name to use for Bosseut/Lesgle/Laigle de Meaux, so I'll just have them call him Eagle.

It was the last day of summer, and Eagle was going celebrate. This meant Musichetta was going to celebrate too, because she was in charge now that their parents were on a business trip

Of course, this meant Joly was going to celebrate as well, because the two best friends did everything together. 

Grantaire was planning to spend the day writing depressing blog posts about how senseless violence was an intrinsic part of human nature, but after he wrote the blog post he was angry enough to go out boxing, and Bahorel invited him. He was in the mood to party and maybe talking to his friends would make him not be terrified of tomorrow. 

Bahorel was only invited because he had connections, id est his brother's college school ID, and he looked the part. When he mentioned that to Grantaire, Grantaire immediately began to feel excited. He went home and of course he walked in on an argument, but he had an escape now. When his father asked him where he was parking his good-for-nothing ass tonight, he had an answer. His father mumbled something about "teach 'im some manners", but soon Grantaire was out the door and walking the Musichetta and Eagle's house. 

"Welcome to the rest of your life, mate!" Eagle shouted, handing Grantaire a black bottle that smelt like what his mom smelt like after a night out. 

"Well, if the rest of my life is this good, I'm never sleeping again!" Grantaire quipped as he walked into the house. He was good friends with Eagle and Joly, the latter of which was grossly attempting to flirt with Musichetta, Eagle's older sister. Musichetta was a junior, but she seemed flattered by the attention. 

Most of the night was spent joking around with Eagle and learning some French cuss words from Joly, who told Eagle his name in French was _l'aigle _ __. Grantaire discovered he was a _great R ___, and, based on the amount of bottles he took, a great drunkard as well. By the end of the night he was standing on tables, shouting "And if there was a God, He died the day my father landed in the hospital with his son's eye blackened by the wandering fist of the drunkard, because no religion would force a man to honor that bitch of a father!" He laughed easily, and woke in Musichetta's bed.____

"You fell asleep here and I didn't have the arm strength to move you." she explained. 

Grantaire muttered a sleepy "Fuck!" before waking up. He didn't have a hangover because he had drunken a bottle of water for every bottle of something-that-wasn't-water. He did, however, have thirty minutes to break into his house (he'd forgotten his keys) and get his lunch for the first day of school. He didn't care that much though, so he simply asked Joly for some money. He was not about to risk his life for a slice of frozen pizza when the school probably sold hot pizza. So he, Joly, and Eagle left for the bus stop. 

"I cannot believe I drank that much. My god, my head hurts!" Eagle complained, though neither one of his friends were listening. 

"Do you think we'll meet any cute people?" Joly asked. "I mean, my heart belongs to Musichetta, but R, you have a chance to find love." 

"The day someone falls in love with this ugly ass is the day they have a gun pointed at their head and I try to give up my life for theirs. We'd both end up dead. I'm not good with people, Joly, you know that. I couldn't even tell a story that made sense yesterday." 

"For the record, your puns are unbelievable!" Eagle added, trying to stay positive. 

"That's only because I don't believe in anything." Grantaire insists, at which point Joly burst out with that annoying Fall Out Boy song that talks about someone never believing in anything again. 

And suddenly the bus ride was over. Grantaire had English first, with Mr. Mabuef as his teacher. He sat in the front row because of his awful eyesight, but that didn't stop him from noticing the blond haired beauty that walked into class right as the bell was ringing. The kid apologized to Mabeuf, who said it didn't matter, it was the first day anyway. Grantaire was surprised by how high pitched the blond's voice was, but it didn't matter. As the kid, who is called Everest Enjolras according to Mabeuf's attendance list, walked over to find his seat, Grantaire got a glimpse of his eyes. They were blue and terrifying, and Grantaire was in love. 

He does not use the word love lightly. 


End file.
